In the various types of computer systems currently used today, users often need help in using the application programs provided on the computer systems. Generally, a user is trying to accomplish a specific task within the application program and is having difficulty locating the command or the menu where the command is provided to accomplish the task. Typically, an on-line help feature is provided in the application program where the user can enter a query briefly describing the task which the user is attempting to accomplish. In response to the query, the on-line help feature will typically return to the user a list of topic titles which the user may use to find information to help accomplish the specific task at hand. Generally, the topic titles are fixed in form and are located and accessed using a search engine.
One problem that exists with the help systems currently available today is that the terminology used in the topic titles may differ from the terminology input by the user. Consequently, while the topic title which is on point may in fact be returned in response to the query, the user, not recognizing the terminology, may fail to recognize the topic title which is relevant to the problem at hand. Not seeing the expected terminology, the user may assume the help system did not understand the query or does not contain the needed information. Thus while the search engine may be very efficient in identifying the relevant topic titles, the help system as a whole is inefficient because the user does not recognize the relevant topic title and, as an end result, does not find the help needed to accomplish the desired task.
Another problem adding to the difficulty in the recognition of relevant topic titles by users is that the topic titles are often drafted to cover a broad and general range of tasks. Consequently, the topic titles tend to be generic and lengthy which typically cause users to ignore the topic titles if they fail to recognize some of the first few words in the topic title as being relevant.
Because of these problems that exist with the on-line help features presently available today in the computer/software industry, users continue to experience these difficulties with the on-line help features in application programs. Thus, the on-line help features currently available today continue to inadequately serve the users.
Consequently, there is a need for a system and method for presenting recognizable topic titles to a user in response to a query by a user looking for help in accomplishing a task in an application program. That need is especially keen when dealing with highly task oriented application programs, such as word processing and data manipulation programs. Without the capability of presenting recognizable topic titles to a user in response to a query, the user will have to interpret the generic topic titles currently offered and hope that they select the most relevant ones to investigate further.
In providing a system and method for presenting recognizable topic titles to a user in response to a query, there is a further need for presenting recognizable topic titles to a user that remain short in length after revision. Users tend to spend very little time reviewing the topic titles when they are returned to them. Typically, users tend to review the first few words in a topic title and then make their decision regarding the relevance of the topic title at that point in time. Further, users tend to not read the complete topic titles when the topic titles are lengthy. Thus, the topic titles that are finally presented to the user must be short in length.
In general, there is a need for providing a system and method for presenting recognizable topic titles to a user in response to a query in application programs that provide an on-line help feature, such as for example, word processing and data manipulation oriented programs.
Therefore, in the context of application programs providing for an on-line help feature within, there is a need for the ability to provide recognizable topic titles to a user in response to a query. Additionally, there is a need to provide for the resolution of conflicts that may arise when performing revisions to topic titles to make them more recognizable to users.